Forever Longing For you In Fiery Oblivion
by InuyashasFieryInuyashasyokai
Summary: The end is near,The battle of ages has came upon them.In the end with a few remaining and too much blood had already spilt, before the last are taken.There is one that makes the ultimate sacrifice saving us all,and another makes a wish that sets us free
1. Chapter 1

Forever Longing For You In Fiery Oblivion

Prelude Road to Nowhere

By Inuyashas Youkai

Lead by a ominous aura; Inuyasha,Kagome, Sango, Miroku,Kirara, and Shippo; tired from travel and battle, for the successful search ,leading to the whereabouts of another shard of the Shikon Jewel.

A few yards back, traveling in the same direction ,unknownst to them was Kikyo ,with Inuyasha's brother Sesshomeru above her in skies.

A bit further behind , Koga's pack was positioned in their trek towards the direction of their lead.

The feeling of dread was hovering over within the travelers being, shaken to the core ,but were strong in determination and stride to the end despite it. The mysterious barrier was ceased,abruptly all of a sudden, releasing to what it seemed the essence of pure evil. The venomous vapors overcoming the surrounding atmosphere swallowing up everything in its path leaving the constricting ensnare of death in its wake.

Being half way towards the source ,their once familiar spot of origin, now left abandoned, barren, and unknown. A strained voice shieked against the silent veil surounding the group, trembling in pain and fear.

"Inu.., Inuyasha ,I sense it, I believe ,this is the end."

In response Inuyasha turned to the direction the odd voice came from, with forlorn, worry ,and surprise. Once his attention was collected in her gaze, he sputtered.

"Kagome?"

"I feel it Inuyasha deep within me ,the jewel, a large part darkened ,shrowded in malice and hate gain by the tainted soul of its master...The end is near."

Kagome silently repeated in a hush toned chant, gaining again the attention of Inuyasha,noticing her distant and blank stare. Kagome's once chocolate hues now bled a fleshy pink ,radiating from her being as she grasped a smaller piece of the jewel.

The girl from the future released a shallow gasp and eased from her lips as unknown realization hit her deep in her conscience.

The Hanyou's silent croaks, demanding of her attention,went unnoticed and fellon deaf ears, for the young priestess was distracted, and deeply entranced by something deep within inside herself.

Kagome's movements; fluidlike, graceful traveling seemingly blind towards the voice that was summoning her .

"Ka go me ?" called a unknown identity in a eerie sing song voice.

"Are you coming ?" Came again within her mind from a mysterious source.

Kagome hesitated at first ,then answered ..

"Yes ,Iam coming. Who are you?"

The creepy voice within her echoed back ..

"I wasnt to be whole I want to be free"

Breaking through her silence Inuyasha's frustrated howl rang through her shaking her out of her short stupor.

"Kagome ! Who are you talking to ?"

Shortly after following, giving her a shake to rouse her .

"Inuyasha?" Kagome replied, momentarily released from the lull of the eerie being speaking within her soul.

"Kagome ,are you alright?" Inuyasha worriedly questioned, while patiently awaiting her reply .

"I am fine just fine ,I need ...to her.." she spoke as the jewels inhabitant Midoriko took control of the few remaining shards towards the near completed jewel just within Inuyashas forest.

Kagome's body walked without her as the light from her being returned almost like she was being controlled like a remaining of the group stood speechless as what sight lay before their eyes played out.

_~Inuyashas Thoughts~_

_'Tired and lonely still we stand. Trapped in a world of_

_endless days .My engines stallling ,body and mind_

_breaking down. Destiny silent , hear no sound as I_

_wait forever .Iam sick of these goodbyes cause it_

_tore us apart from the start . Feelings that once_

_filled me left me cold. Dreams are my saviors, save_

_me now cause Iam falled. Candles burn slowly,_

_flames shine so brightly . Light within the darkness_

_save me from the madness again on this road to nowhere'_

"Farewell I'll miss you"Inuyasha breathed to himself.

Shortly after Inuyasha lost control knowing that danger lurking to destroy them all,it was although within himself knowing in the end that might include him as his aura within eyes reach ,and the group appeared within the borders of Inuyashas forest and Kaede's Village .

Beyond the clearing, past the lining of trees deeper within the forest ,stood a shrine omiting the presence of vial destruction, and pure evil within the shadows. While on guard, due to the Mist ,a miasma of poisonous gases clouded their vision somewhat .As the wind carried into the atmosphere, as time stood still both sides caught and locked gazes in realization.

The sight met before them convinced within their minds that the end of everything as they knew it was near.

Naraku.

To Be Continued...


	2. Chapter 2

Forever Longing For you In Fiery Oblivion

Chapter One Leaping To Heartache

By Inuyashas Youkai

The long awaited battle was now upon them ,the sudden miasma felt within the clearing ,made from war ,tearing everything with it, and thrown with each attack. The sudden dropped barrier releasing poisonous vapors that Naraku had staged in his vile form of turn hiding the undermining trap to retrieve the jewl shards from Inuyasha's bitch, now that she'd did the work retrieving the remaining for him ,or at least by his addition to his rivaled minions, his sick and twisted imaginations brought out their future nightmare.

This time it came in the form of someone dear whom they loved .

Kohaku.

Though somehow it wasnt only because of how he appeared to them at present. Sango's brother Kohaku, the sweet innocent demonslayer that wouldn't harm a fly within the common good . Now his appearance still held the basic appearances of her brother but he was still being controlled by Naraku . Saddened by the sight, Sango opted to fight him hoping that she could free him from the cold constricting prison ,Naraku captivated him within his own was only then Kohaku finally could be at peace. Though it tormented her to end up having to kill him ,hating Naraku more for the situation she found herself in.

Into the Miasma, the battle broke out ,tearing everything along with it as each attack was and structures now a pile of ruble,mixed with bodies and ash . Naraku stood with his minions , throwing blows towards Inuyashas pack only to be thwarted toward the other. Kagome still in her translike state created a barrier around herself,unknowingly walking to a familiar place . The others still consumed by the fight to notice her disapperance .

The only exception was Naraku and Inuyasha, Naraku wanted her to retrieve the shard that was beyond his reach, and latter was glad nobody noticed thinking she was,only to hide from the fight.

Nevertheless ,Kagome wandered until arriving at the spot .

"Ive been here before " Kagome's rose colored eyes, with sparkling electricity now flowing through her veins, scanned her surroundings.

The Well.

The Bone Eaters Well now stood mystically from the shadows as she mused .Walking toward the well where it all started. The eerie voice of Midoriko, led her with her hands now on the ring of the Bone Eaters Well.

"We're almost there Kagome, jump into the well and retrieve the shard within the blue hues of light . "

'It must've got wedged after I broke the jewel,shattering it in thousands of brought her out her reverie by the voice vibrating in her ears.

"We must make haste "

In silent reply Kagome leapt within the well ,letting herself being engulfed by the blue sparkling rays of blue her surprise after instead of being taken to the present time, she was delivered to a place that was unfamiliar and foreign. Now, where she stood as if time stood still she felt as she was stuck in limbo between walls of deep within, a shimmer of pink glistened within the distance. Kagome walked towards the space that like somewhere but at the same time nowhere. Hesitantly, she reached up and plucked the jewel shard from without warning the blue light that encircled her disappeared leaving Kagome fall. A frightened scream erupted from the girl as she fell .

'Would she keep falling or would she meet her own end , by screaming at the well that started it all.'

Kagome wandered as she fell. Alas she slowed to her own relief and softly landing at the bottom of the now darkened well. Kagome reached up and climbed out of the well surprised happily, as she was still in the Feudal Era but she also knew it was Midoriko's soon as Kagome stepped withhin reach Narakus attention swerved towards her.

"Ill take that " Naraku seethed .

To support Naraku's statement the shards including Kagome's, Kohaku's, Koga's soared toward Naraku and landing in his hand. Thus dropping Koga to the ground and the shards yet to be joined with the remaining globe Naraku had acquired. Kohaku with the very shard keeping him alive taken from within him,like a puppet suddenly without strings left him laying lifeless on the ground. Moments following Naraku summoned none other than his love of his life, even though it was one sided.

"Kikyo"

As Naraku called out the elder priestess's name everyone stilled. Kikyo noticed as she turned towards the horrid voice daring to demand of her, leaving everyone frozen in response.

"Catch "

Naraku commanded as he sent the jewel fragments in her direction and into her hands. Kikyo fused with her miko energy in result making the jewel whole again. She proceeded to try to purify the jewel within her hands, in hopes that Naraku didnt realize what she was doing until it was complete. Naraku, momentarily sensed that Kikyo was up to something,as he noticed the jewel being complete, though she was still using her powers in in concentration.

" Kanna" Naraku called for his follower in response.

"Yes Master" Kanna s eerie voice spoke cutting the tension like a knife while

making her way quickly to stand behind Kikyo.

Kanna held up her mirror upon Naraku's command and began devouring her soul within Kanna's mirror. Kikyo, struggling to stand dropped the precious little sphere from her hand to the awaiting ground.

"Naraku , you will never live to see the end " Kikyo spat from her spot from her knees in attempt to gain strength .

Naraku retorted with one of his creepy cackles in return .Inuyasha ran to Kikyo's side as to help before reaching her , a sacred arrow whizzing past toward Kikyo. Inuyasha froze , looking back and noticing it was Kagome whom shot the arrow.

" Kagome Why?"

The only reaction he recieved in response was the uplift of her hand and the extention of her pointer finger towards a certain direction. Inuyasha then turned around to face the direction in reference. Suddenly just as he took a change in direction,another arrow soared past Kikyo towards Kanna and lunged into her mirror. Moments later,crackling sounds echoed as the enormous mirror started to haste ,Inuyasha took action leading everyone away from the blast but put distance from explosion erupted sending the remains of souls like comets across the sky, spewing debris everywhere ,leaving shredded remains of Kanna on the ground where she once , some of the wolf tribe became casualties as they to had fallen ,caught in the blast.

The aftermath leaving everyone scattered in every direction separated from their pack .Sango and Miroku quickly rejoined Inuyasha ,though they hadn't they slightest clue where the remaining missing people from the group were thrown to .As their eyes redirected to the sight that now stood in front of them , none of that mattered as they know were faced with another they stood in a defensive stance with their weapons at the realized they were completely surrounded, not only that Kagome ,Shippo, and Kirara were missing..

And so was Naraku.

To Be Continued.


	3. Chapter 3

Forever Longing In Fiery Oblivion

~ Chapter Two ~

A Bad Goodbye

By Inuyashas Youkai

The grounds shook with such feroscity that the minions of Naraku , which had been set forth upon it's master to allude his opponents from completing his grand deception yet ., and in the end of it backfiring those who stood alongside him , soon fell back from the power that had continuously shaken up the soil below , Sango , Kouga , Sesshomeru , and Kikyo were soon drawn to the sight that lured them. The fox kit then joined them soon after running away from the pale rouge light blocking what was happening from view , but Shippo's tears did give way that something was wrong..

"Shippo , Where's Kagome !" Sango asked the same time another followed.

"Runt ! Where is the wench !"

Without words shaking his head violently , and pointing towards the pure light, serving as a barrier to shield whomever was inside from view, as he then spoke the words he promise for Kagome.

"Ka Kagome said to tell you that she loved you all , and that even thought she didn't want things to go like this.. She's saying goodbye , and it was her only regret that she wasn't able to give you anything but a bad one , as she finally destroys Naraku for good, for all of us .. All she asks is that you'll be happy, for her , and live.." Shippo cried

" That fucking Bitch ! Over my dead body !" Inuyasha immediately rushed past them , before he finished the words , cause frankly he didn't give a fuck , she wasn't ever saying goodbye too him , and after that one word , urged him to rush to stop what she had planned to do.

Although , as he had gotten closer to that where it was claimed being where Kagome stood , it was her voice that made him stop, and it was though it was spoken softly within his head.

"I should've had known that you of all people would make this easy , Inuyasha.. " Kagome giggled, before continuing ..

"Look , Inuyasha I know what your trying to do , but it's not neccessary , because I have already made my decision, and accepted my fate.. I will do what I came here to do , Inuyasha-"

"No ! You won't ! Not like this Kagome, please !" Inuyasha demanded hoarsely either from the emotions over what might be or his voiced being strained from screaming during battle .

"Forgive me , Inuyasha ...I love you, I always had.." Kagome whispered as she noticed everyone had then joined him , and then erected a barrier to soon form around them..

"Kagome ! " Sango cried .

"Lady Kagome..?" Miroku gasped .

" Damn you Kagome , Don't you dare !"

"Ahhh , Guys its been a pleasure in meeting all of you , and I'll never forget it.. I love you all very much, but enough's enough , and at least I can say that I can take the memories of you with me , as I am leaving with you.. Don't rememeber my vein , think of the good times, and treasure the gift I am giving you , just live for me .. Be happy .." Kagome sighed..

" Hell No ! " Inuyasha rose his Tetsuseiga enough within the confined space to tear the barrier down , and then proceeded to run towards her again ..

"Inuyasha Sit Boy!"

"GGGAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHH! You stupid Idiot wench! Don't you get it yet ! You can't leave me , you fucking promised me !"

"Yes .. Inuyasha , I did but now you don't need me , because soon you will have Kikyo .."Kagome said before sealing another stronger barrier around him this time ..

"No ! Damn you , I love you , you stubborn, stupid, beautiful wench !" Inuyasha screamed , sobbing, but his words were at this time unheard or ignored ..

" Inuyasha!" Sango gasped , as Kikyo's glare deepened in hatred for both the hanyou , and the girl that stood as a copy in her eyes, as they all heard his proclaimation , tho because Kagome had soon after her last statement placed herself within a trance , didn't.

Kagome's aura grew , with the powers that stood to devour that of Naraku for good , Swirling menacingly around her formed tightly wrapped around Naraku's , as the grounds shook all the more. Naraku's shrilled screams had soon blended in with hers , had drowned all else , silent , as the pain seared their flesh , from the mixture of purity and evil muddled together.

The hanyou pounded against that of the stupid barrier that his bitch put him inside , preventing what he , as hers , sought to achieve , and for him it was his right . To protect his intended mate from sacrificing herself to this bastard , and so they all can go on living without her , but what she didn't know that was a impossibility.. For Inuyasha could not ...

Shippo had soon followed in his father's footsteps , begging , and pleading for her to stop , and that they could find another way , as Naraku being no more wasn't worth her life ..

"Kagome please don't leave me !" Shippo cried .

"Bitch ! No ! I need you to stay dammit , please ! Fuck !" Inuyasha roared as he felt the last sting of control snap , and a snarling demon took it s place

TBC...


	4. Chapter 4

_Forever Longing In Fiery Oblivion_

_~ Chapter Four~_

_Tempermentally Oblivious_

_By Inuyashas Yo__ukai_

_ The morning blaze burned its way up into the sepia expanse , and settling almost everything in its path under its warming glow , disolving it's distant chill. Slowly moving against the subtly muted ache the awakening body , finding itself buried in a tossed heap within a furry red , the moment dawn's rays reached flutteringly revealed the tired chocolate depths captivated within its orbs. Discovering to be within a vast glade, overwhelmed with its legion of intricate blades of swaying grass, and the myriad of bountiful boughs stretching out from the trunks leading them to almost touch the skies, as it made together surrounding a nearby soothing babbling brook in its greeting , inviting to parake on such a visage. _

_ Finally rising up into a more seated position , as her legs casted lazily to her side folded in the middle of its length to curl inwards from her side , and while using her arm to brace the weight, Kagome looked more into the place that she found herself upon awakening , alone. Watching the falling leaves carried upon the trails of a distant breeze , lifting her conscious mind , and eyes along with its presumptuous sight of being taken away from the truth hidden just outside of this peaceful venture , the violent world roaming onward for the greed a mere bit of dangled power takes them ,and the taunting lure of being removed from it while destroying it gone , just to continue its desires to remain apart of it , and eventually tear it apart. _

_ Hearing a abrupt snap of a mused fallen branch , the miko instinctively reached out , and grasped a hold of her discarded bow , and a arrow once replacing the rest of what contained the collection of them upon her back as she immediately stood defensively in her spot , aiming for the direction her ears determined the unknown entry by the sound. A familiar sight came through the freely growing brush , and untamed trees waving her arms out in haste for her to know that the unveiled slayer wasn't one to get on her bad side , while her eyes faced the arrow now dug in at its tip , and filleting the tree just next to her head. _

_" Sango , I am glad to see you ! Wow , isn't this place beautiful , how did you guys find such a place?" Kagome said cheerfully , as she gathered her things , and tucked the thrown Haori in a neat bundle tucked within , into the ties at her side that were also holding the rest of her arrows , then soon joining her friend aways in front of her . _

_" We didn't , Kagome. I don't know how it is that such a place went by undetected over the years , but I am glad that I stumbled on it to find you with the help of Shippo's nose . By the way is Inuyasha with you ?!"_

_" What !? You mean he isn't here somewhere!? " Kagome then now started to freak out realizing what the Slayer's words told , and confirming what she already knew by the fact that when she woke , nobody was found nearby._

_" Before finding you I searched around the place for hours , and from the kit's knowledge Inuyasha's scent only lingered slightly , ebbing away for as long as we been looking out for your stronger one..I would presume that he had brought you here , but I am not certain what caused him to wander from this spot Kagome, maybe something happened .. Although maybe we should go in case whatever it was if anything comes back. " Sango offered , as she turned in the direction she came but still looking at her friend, as to wait for her to follow. _

_ Nodding , Kagome turned as well , then both girl's started to leave the peace behind , sought within the hidden glade , and headed on the path lead by the slayer towards where the rest of her friends were waiting for her. Sometime later coming towards a worn dirt patch of land where the grass had already began to recede , and the trees were more spaced out in its rarity , with only having a remaining few within the spot they came too, and one where the others claimed refuge for the night in their group's recuperation during the following of the previous battle. A dwindling flame enlicited the billowing smoke flowed upwards , twirling its opague shape into the waning sun's presence , evoking the height of its dusk over the horizon. _

_ By nightfall , a growling howl had broken past the companionable quiet , with sparse conversation as they ate. Although it wasn't long after that one came to find herself immediately pinned on the hard surface underneath her , and having the air within the lungs subsequently thrown out of her once the blur of red , and white made its presence known. A angry spat made its way up into her ears , and when looking up in a dizzied haze , and soon finding a wavering glare of amber pointedly aimed in her direction , before the sudden intruder was found to be no other than Inuyasha . _

_" What the fuck was that stunt all about ya stupid girl !And where in the hell have you been all this time !? I have been looking all over the place for your dumb ass, and wasting time we could be looking for shards , but Noooo ! This wench – Never mind ! Better enjoy the rest of today off cause we are starting early! And what is that smell bitch -" Inuyasha screamed until he was nothing but a muttering hole within the ground by the so called bitch who put him there with the subjugation placed in order to teach a stubborn dog an old but still not grasped lesson. _

_TBC..._


	5. Chapter 5

Forever Longing In Fiery Oblivion

~ Chapter Five~

Intrusions Upon The Lost

By Inuyashas Youkai

The day started just before Dawn , as a petulant hanyou rose earlier than before to awaken his fellow pack . Everyone slightly annoyed with the rude awakening , and forced to deal withe the way Inuyasha demanded it should be while stating that too much time had been wasted on the miko within their group , and it needed to be made up in catching up to whatever the bastard Naraku had in mind, but still regardless of their own personal thoughts , all of them continued to gather their things being ready for when the high , and mighty hanyou decreed to be the time of their departure. Although for some reason Inuyasha had still muttered complaints of how the miko, Kagome smelled , and claimed that it wasn't the normal stink that often embraced her , now being more discusting than it was before, which to him by his open admissions was simply nauseating ..

Walking down a beaten path of dirt , where many footprints imprinted themselves repeating , and becoming mixed with other sorts, human , demon , or even animal , as it coursed its way down the path they were currently set upon. Inuyasha led , then coming in second was that of Sango, Kagome , tagging along with the annoying chatter of the kit, then immediately behind them was the inching hands of Miroku trying to graze against the bum of their slayer's ass as it vulumptiously swayed. Although in his dazed illusions of the female anatomy , the monk didn't come to realize that somehow the three in front of the few in front of them kinda shuffled around while chatting amongst themselves , and then finding his hand grouping a totally different ass entirely.

For it was female , but definatly not Sango's..

A lightly electrifying course of power streamed outwards , and grazed upon the monk's features wholly , stilling him in his place frozen in slight discomfort , and fear of what would happen if he dared to move, but was stuck merely watching his comrades walking in the pace they set away from him. Burning chocolate eyes then soon found his , as the three once traveling just in front of him paused , looking at the sight that found him , in all his perverse glory displayed in heightened measures. The miko within the three had stepped forwards as to ascertain the proof of what it was that she was seeing , and was amusedly shocked by the fact of what somehow came to bite him on the ass literally by attempting to grope hers. The leader , now walking towards them to find out why they had stopped , and as well to inquire what the monk had done this time for they all had been standing in a pack of three with Miroku frozen in front of them stiled, instead of seeing the monk splayed on the ground by one of Sango's fierce beatings.

" Hey , come on guys .. We gotta get a move on what's keeping ya !?" The hanyou questioned confused over the odd sight he found once he found them .

Miroku stood taunt feeling the waves of shocking needles glidingly penetrating his unsuspecting form. His hair was frayed , sticking straight up , as if it had strands of metal intertwined with it , and a magnet was what sent it further alive on its own accord . Smoke had started to encompass his now strict posture , and had begun to smell like something burning , while no flames had shown upon his body.

Although the answer to the hanyou's question wasn't answered , he found it all on his own , by the one who voiced her next question towards the monk who couldn't find the strength to move from his said spot.

" Hey Miroku , Say have you ever been bitten by the snake lingering in the grass because of something you just had to touch but was in the confined space of the territorial serpent ?" Kagome chuckled before turning away , starting to walk in the direction the hanyou walked from , as the natural ebb to Miroku's hold faded away the further she walked from the four slowly following after.

Watching her from his placement amongst his pack, Inuyasha as he further within his own musings tried to figure out their miko , and why it was that her scent over a short period of time altered from the sweet smell that was possessed not long prior when he last remembered seeing her , and being during the battle where she almost took their success into her own hands , by taking Naraku's existence out of the equation in trade for hers. It wasn't known to the hanyou how she was able to still be alive, nor the outcome of the happenings following once the black took over but whatever it was Inuyasha knew something occurred , and now to him things appeared differently somehow , even though in his packs actions , they were the same as they always been.

Sango , on the other hand seemed to grasp a little more than the brash hanyou within their group , as to what had occurred , besides the time when the miko , nor Inuyasha was around to be seen , but by the angry scar that had singed itself into Kagome's skin just underneath her collar of her top , the slayer only mused her assumptions from the numerous experiences she had with slaying demons , and the impact it held when observing this type of mark. For it was a type of branding that demons mark upon their chosen mates , and a warning to those who come across it through coming in contact with the one possessing it, but until she was sure of what the outcome would be , and that her assumptions were correct for know she would keep her mouth closed , with the information sealed tight, until that is when it was certain it was needed to be used for later time. Gazing upon the monk slightly in front of her , and Shippo , in following the miko ahead of them , but just behind Inuyasha, Sango chuckled slightly seeing the bemused hesitant look when trying to decide to embark on another silly perverse notion once more , and fighting against himself seen outwardly upon his features , warring against the fix just waiting to be had once again, then at the last moment refrained in fear of another mishap.

Shippo , after looking to each member of the group decidedly scurry quickly , and to then hop on on his seregate mothers shoulder in front of them , for comfort from the unknown out of sorts feel within the norm travels , slowly emerging , and held non-stop within their search of The shards of the Shikon Jewel..

TBC..


	6. Chapter 6

Forever Longing In Fiery Oblivion

~ Chapter Six~

Battle Of The Fittest

By Inuyashas Youkai

Settling down after a unexpected battle between a demon who had come across them in its need for the alluring temptation of the shards kept in their possession , as its rather large , and ugly sight came abruptly to face them. Cross between a unknown mass of collectedly mismatched body parts , came a species all its own , and was known it was something Naraku sent their way to keep them busy while he was somewhere recuperating. His body was rather large , and intimidating , but its head was quite not proportionately small for a demon of that size, as its oddity became more with its color ranging from different stages of a body courpe decaying, though still held together with whatever was powering it to still move intact. Most likely a tainted jewel shard.

Snarling his immediate intent , the beast came at them with vigor to grasp ahold of the miko whom currently possessed the slivers of pink sparkling in its presence to be corrupted in the monsters greed. Like Naraku , it had the power to rejuvenate the severed pieces when the result of the attack became to fatal , but what was different about this one was unlike its creator the bastard knew how to fight , and was proud enough to show it in his cocky blatant regard to the fact of how strong it was to be almost impossible to defeat.

" Your scent smells divine little girl , I think I shall partake you in a snack miko when I am through , and don't worry I will make it painless , quick , so your mate won't have to bother looking for you , nothing will be left to find.." Chuckling roughly , the demon was almost desperate in his need to taste the wench whom tasted scrumptious just by the deliciously tantalizing smell lingering , untouched by the mate who claimed her.

"Shut the fuck ya bastard , no body here wants to hear of your lies fucker , so why don't ya do us all a favor in shutting your trap , and fight me !" Inuyasha angrily confused , but continued in his attack to rouse up a healthy Windscar, and as to why their opponent was stating such nonsense when his nose was working perfectly fine , and she smelled .. Different.

" You really can't smell it can you ? The potent desire the wench permeates heavily dousing her completely , desperate for the need to be quenched by instinct uncontrollably by her mate .." The beats snickered deeply further tauntingly arousing the hanyou to become lit against his words , ones that spoke of things presently unknown to Inuyasha himself, as a whole , while attacking itself against the hanyou carrying a heavy weapon similar to a bat with steal petruding spikes covering entirely.

Snarling deeply , Inuyasha fought against the beast while his comrades combined following in their haste to join him in his efforts to defeat it quickly before anyone gets hurt. Although, as time wore out it seemed their intentions to destroy it had come rather unfounded , and each one had come to have many obvious sightings where injury was evident on their now exhausted forms . Each attack while it held some proof to slightly heed the demon in his actions with the injuries acquired from their attacks , but it only served to be a frustrating other than that waste of time because none of it came close to fatally wounding it, and they themselves amongst the pack opposing it were currently being the ones bearing injuries that if this wasn't ended soon , the battle would be where it was them that would fail.

Sango , presently sporting many rips into her attire like most of the others had , and blood soon flowing to cover the exposed flesh there , but by the swipe of the swift attack from the weapon the demon used now she traveled with a limp from the hit splicing open her hip in result. Miroku , had once again been poisoned from the Samiosho that heavily split open from the bastards lips , as the monk came in his attmpt to swallow their opponent within the ever growing hole within his hand. Shippo had been tossed away to land into a tree , as his fox fire was averted once the demon learned of his magic , and the effects it had in its annoyance to detour him from the wench it sought, as the kit was deemed unconscious. Kagome , with many scratches , and deeply knitted scrapes upon her body , as it was forgotten of how her attire had only remained in scraps only hanging on a thread upon her , but still somehow covered most of her unmentionables, though only just in the demons wrath for Kagome to so far keep herself from within his clutches. The half demon himself had splayed many of his injuries , but by only the blood seeping heavily from underneath his firerat kimono , as his perturbed emotions over the situation as it quickly became grim , to the knowledge of the necessity to make this particular creation of Naraku's cease to exist, and fast.

Seeing Kagome's form hovering slightly over the ground , as she reached again , bringing about one of her arrows being firmly laced within the bow , and heaving weakly in her direct aim towards the powerfully soaked tip before releasing it to swiftly reach its destination , as it only followed with her collaspsing underneath the weight of exhaustion catching up with Kagome's defeated form thrown with the fall of her abrupt descent. Amber eyes flickered red upon the sight , as his orbs remained on his packs miko , and ignoring the disintegrating remains being carried away on the slightest trace of wind , running towards the girl , as her body was soon caught within his clawed fingertips before she hit the ground.

Swirling brown eyes opened in hazily to clash with a torrent of flickering gold , and crimson, but as a muttered plea escaped her lips , those orbs settled back to its originating hues giving away to his hanyou status , with the knowledge of the wench's presence beside him in his hold..

" Inu Yasha .. Please, don't .. Did we ?" Kagome whispered faintly .

Looking quickly , swiftly remembering that they were in the midst of a heated battle , and unsure if with leaving to move towards her had left them left open to attack, as it was soon found with his surprise that it must had been the last arrow that was shot that killed it because the bastard was no longer in sight , or at least the blast scared it off. Either way the hanyou was glad for now that it was over. Gazing down to answer the miko in his hold , as he weakly allowed himself to slide downwards to sit upon the hard soil, and soon found that Kagome was already unconscious.

Within the forest of camouflaging leaves big eyes appeared with the vast green deeply etching their fleeting shape within the ones carried to their branches with the billowing wind . A vile smirk reached within the green depths , as its sights fell upon the vision it only craved , and in it seen to it that the wench who had contained the source of great power , lived to see another day . Because it was the creature watching that deemed it so in its corrupt plot to see it through until it was she that was underneath his itching fingertips in hunger for a taste of the essence that powerfully caught hold of his devious attentions, and when it was through it would be the power held by the wenches scrumptious body , be possessed by his when he consumed her whole. With or without the oblivious mates consent.

TBC..


	7. Chapter 7

Forever Longing In Fiery Oblivion

~ Chapter Seven~

Taken To Light, The Omissive Dark Keeping it Hidden Within Its Forced Denial Of The Unknown Truth

By Inuyashas Youkai

Breathing slowly , Inuyasha oddly could see himself doing actually doing things swiftly within the place he was forced to inhibit once darkness unfolded , without the feel of his body giving out with the strain of movement with his injuries, and then a blinding light soon encompassed him , removing the shadows . It was at this time , the hanyou released that he must've been dreaming or else his demon side somehow became unleashed which would be even stranger because there wasn't anything left of the demon with the battle held prior , and with his nose wasn't anything that could result in himself being trapped within his demons control , as it would be him powerless to stop only watching until the wench finally woke . Therefore it had to be a dream , and that notion was later confirm when being faced with the sight of a earlier battle , one engaged with prior , in the beginning with Naraku, but this time seeing a whole different version than the one he , himself remembered.

This time it possessed the events that before he wasn't quite privy too , only for such he gathered that somehow he was incampacitated either by his demon half or that he just collapsed under the weight bearing his dire injuries, but it only too soon expressed within the visage that the demon finally wore out because of the reason mused between the latter possibilities why it wasn't readily known. Inuyasha saw himself caught onto the resemblance of how he was after he transformed , and a shudder violently coursed down his frame with worry as to how this unknown story would actually play out.

Naraku was seen after just killing Kikyo , and then setting his sights upon the ones who yet stood to oppose him. The blast that separated him from the others then came , and then Shippo's explanation of things fluttered through his subconscious, then as the words were left to the open breeze to be scrutinized later , Inuyashas growling , taunt form had already leapt towards the sight where Kagome was going to continue about something painfully stupid , as she already had her protective powers form around them in their haste to keep him out , and her within their own separate barrier's while he fought against it to prevent the outcome Kagome had already sought to evoke. Loosing himself completely at this time in fear for not himself , but for the wench that had proceeded with a choice all her own without even with the consideration of him or the other within it , and it was by far the most rejected decision the beast within him had fiercely chose to prevent for to it , the outcome was just unacceptable to his greedy demonic nature that wasn't about to allow the bitch in any shape or form to leave his presence.

" Grrrrrr!"

Blazing eyes soon shown intently shown its observance of what was to happen , and his refusal to allow it to pass , as it was then that his animalic movements came to the forefront to act upon stopping what his wench started to flow increasingly through the quickly passing time. Torn was the restraints that bound him, and although he could feel the great streams of conflicting auras battling at another between the two opposite end 's of power being tossed back and forth , the beast raged forwards against it, in his wrath for even considering such a foolish notion to be even slightly entertained. Not realizing how many bodies were sliced open to prove his point or the amount of blood spilled , but to the beast viciously embarking on his encouraged blood fest for the pain elicited by the wench's deemed sacrifice nothing else mattered , either to stop it from happining or many certain deaths would linger in its wake.

Although , in hearing a familiar sound catching onto his attention unawares, the weakened voice of the bitch whom had ensnared such a pull upon him ,unwanted, causing him to look uncontrollably until he found the source currently warming his soul with love, and acceptance . The beast within Inuyasha soon took hold of her tightly to prevent her escape , and to prevent another case of thoughtless stupidity from occurring , then lowered his face to burrow within the crook of her neck to smother the unneeded despised worry for the wench in his hold for she was only a human , a human powerful enough to be his mate , and with the lingering smell of her her scent proved it , she was his , as well as being able to just tell , the bitch was already prepared for it , waiting for him , unknowingly.

The next scenes that followed had him caught with unexpected disbelief , as the shock with the proof of such actions coming to life before him wasn't even close to what his mused facinations ever had reached in his dreams , but now that they had Inuyasha found himself irrefutably torn on if this actually happened , and if it had did Kagome know , as well as what in the fuck was he to do now. Shaking his head within the dream that gave a pretty gruesome look of what he hadn't known previously , seeing himself act on the hidden devotions that he had perfectly hidden from the girl until now.

'Dammit !' was thought by the baffled dreamer , as a fresh bout of a most delectable scent became evident arouse him from his sleep , and relished it with a defeated groan.

Opening his eyes to find the wench still sleeping innocently , but his friends had been slowly awakening from within his eyes , but one of them was sitting nearby the place where his miko slept , and applying a white cloth to her forehead. Gazing upon the slayer , and questioning within his mind as to what she was doing, as it was to find nothing in response . The hanyou hoarsely asked to what was wrong in a voice that was demanding , but still quiet enough for the bitch whomw as yet seeming to be recovering in her much needed rest. With words just as soft as he , Sango , while glaring at him gave light to the incident that she already knew by stating the obvious question..

"Why!?"

TBC..


	8. Chapter 8

Forever Longing In Fiery Oblivion

~ Chapter Eight~

Consequence

By Inuyashas Youkai

The hanyou , bewildered as to what the slayer was speaking of , but somehow had a inkling that what he dreampt of within the time his demon took hold she already knew, and knowing it was best not to further taunt the slayer , while seeing her in such a angered state decided to go about this a different way , honestly.

" Um .. Sango , but could you please what it is that is bothering you so I don't end up like the monk by doing something stupid in my misunderstanding .. What action did you want the reason for me doing?" Inuyasha voiced hesitantly , hoping that his given reason for getting a better handle of what it was that she was asking before assuming , and later getting his ass handed to him by the inflamed slayer.

" This Inu Yasha , why ?! When you had every intention on leaving her why would you want such a fate for her !?"

" You mean Kagome, and referring to what occurred after I transformed the last time we faced Naraku.. ? You know ?" The hanyou only seemed to be half shocked , but only to the fact of if she knew why hadn't she said anything.

Nodding , Sango continued while lightly stroking Kagome's face. " I had my theories , even way back then , but I .. I so wanted to be wrong Inuyasha, because I have seen this to many times in my days with my father , and brother as a slayer before I even knew any of you, but now.. Now that I know I can't ignore the signs anymore because they are right in front of my face , Inuyasha .. I want to know why?!"

Watching the scene playing out in front of him . As angry tears run down the slayer's cheeks , the hanyou in just finding what he missed while lost to his other half , and had a hard time in determining the best way to answer her, but was redirected to the source of her tears , seeing the distraught gaze pining him still in the still yet unknown secrets within them regarding what else she knew without saying...

" Loook , Sango I didn't know until really recently as to what was done through my demonside , and while I know this now , I can only muse it was done to protect her from everything that posed harm to her then at that immediate moment ; Naraku, Kikyo , even Kagome herself . Hell even me ! Dammit !I – I didn't know , and when I did it was already too late , for what I could've stopped , I couldn't because it already happened , as I didn't get even a inkling to what did until it was over, but she's alive , that's a good thing isn't it!" Inuyasha emotionesly rambled onwards going with what he knew towards the slayer that had only both of her friends in mind , as her hanyou friend raged on.

Tearfully the slayer interupted his rant , when she gave a bittersweet smile towards him, and a pained whisper flowed into the breeze behind her..

" Yes for now , she's alive thanks to you but.. Soon , Inuyasha .. Kagome will still die , a most painful death in trade for the first as your mate .."

" Wait what !? The hell do you mean she will die Sango!?" The hanyou shuddered , concerned , as he forgotten to keep quiet in order not to wake up Kagome, nor bring about attention to themselves by the rest of her pack , thus doing the later unintentionally.

" Did you know that when a demon sort of any kind marks a human female , there's times that a viscous fever takes hold , a sickness that devours them as they sleep oblivious to it all , but they never wake , and eventually end up worse than the corpse you ended up choosing before her .." Sango openly omitted as her soft , distant voice proved that the slayer wasn't there consciously , while telling him of what she knew .

"The fuck , why ?!"

" That is what I was asking you , Inuyasha?!"

" no , I mean had anyone found as to why it happened ?"

Looking to meet the watery pools of gold , Sango felt urged to tell him what she knew , only by mere assumptions though because they weren't ever able to observe the act of being marked themselves , when the demons took their prospective chosen .

" Ahhh.. I really am not certain , but we had our theories as to why .. Though the times back then were different circumstances , but with the same result. In this one , I couldn't tell you , but neither of you seemed to know that anything changed afterwards , so maybe its why she hadn't changed, not claiming the bond made by your demons half but still had gotten the sickness instead .. "

"Is there anyway to stop it , Sango .. I mean anything at all .." The hanyou pushed further watching the expression upon her face quickly ever changing as he spoke.

" Um , Inuyasha .. If I knew that I would've been able to prevent seeing a bunch of woman fall cursed with it before her.. The reason for the sickness Inuyasha is the Jyaki mixing in with in her case , a human aura combined with the purity of a miko , and while being stagnant within her body, instead of her body changing into what it needs to be to better suit the demon mate , but without knowing as to why it , the change never happened I don't know.."

The hanyou himself frantically thought of the ways it could be changed , and of what he had received from the slayer the possible reasons why , such a thing could arise. Pacing back , and forth , while ignoring the questioning stares from the outside not until now being privy to their discussion, as his eyes never left the one laying silent .

TBC..


End file.
